


He was a Sunflower in a Field of Weeds

by Aeos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeos/pseuds/Aeos
Summary: Levi, a lonesome, world-famous author has lost the love of his life. Shutting himself in his mansion alone, he finds something new in the form of a tanned, bright eyed servant android gifted to him by his manager and friend.





	1. Tulip

The loud crash of a door slamming interrupted the silence within the Ackerman mansion. Levi gritted his teeth, storming towards his office, and took a seat at his silver-lined desk. His lips formed in a thin line, then a scowl soon after, as he heard the telltale footfalls of his friends.

The door to his study opened with a creak, and two figures stepped in. One was a boisterous lady with dark hair and a set of glasses placed atop her nose. The other, a tall man with blonde hair neatly combed back and blue eyes. Both had a sickeningly genuine look of worry on their face that had Levi immediately fuming.

Levi wasn't having any of it. He stood up, walking to them, and pointing an accusing finger at them both, “Don't you come into my home, thinking you can spout such nonsense. I will not have one of those things in my house!” 

Hanji Zoe, a pediatrician of ten years, used her experience to her benefit. She spoke slowly to Levi, using a hushed voice, “Levi, we know how hard it must be, what with losing her, but you cannot stay in this house completely alone! It's not healthy for the mind or body.”

The words had little to no effect on Levi, as he blocked them out with a retort, “I do not want a servant, nor do I need one. Why not hire some mooch to do my gardening? Instead of one of them.” 

Them being one of hundreds of recently built, highly advanced servant androids, equipped with both extreme, state-of-the-art intelligence, and complete subservience above all. 

Hanji sighed out, shaking her hair, loose curls framing her sharp features, “We’ve already tried human servants, Levi. You know this. You’re far too harsh on them. A subservient android would be perfect!” She clapped her hands together, nudging the blonde man, Erwin Smith, with her elbow in a silent, help me out.

The taller man swallowed, clearing his throat, and spoke, “As your friend, I believe this would be best. These androids are highly advanced, almost indistinguishable from humans in terms of AI. Surely an android designed for cleaning would be best. Don't you agree?”

The shorter man simply scowled in response, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. A signal that meant he was thinking. Erwin’s words did change his mind some, but he was far too stubborn to admit it. 

It was true that Levi had high expectations for the cleanliness of his home. Almost impossibly high expectations. No servant of his could completely finish the tasks he assigned, no matter how long they took. His reasons for his almost OCD-like behavior? Levi didn't want to think about it.

With another ten minutes of persuading Levi, he finally caved, raising his hands and clicking his tongue, “Alright, that's enough. I'll have the damn ‘bot. Just leave me alone for more than a few hours.”

Hanji squealed excitedly, pressing a finger to her watch-like device located on her wrist. Immediately, a screen projected itself and she smiled, “Okay! Let's get started on customizing your android. Firstly, skin tone!”

Levi shrugged, rolling his eyes and saying the first thing that came to mind, “Tan.”

Hanji nodded eagerly, and even Erwin seemed to groan in exasperation at her overzealous attitude. She didn't seem to notice as she sent a barrage of questions Levi’s way.

After the fifth question, asking for it’s personality type, did Levi wave her off, “Alright, I've had enough. I'll leave the rest to you.”

The dark-haired women nodded, pouting some, but made a small sound, “Ah, Levi, one more thing?”

He held back a sharp retort and hissed out, “Yes?”

“Male or female?”

\---

The low din of the party reverberated around Levi, and he brought a glass to his lips, sighing some. Across the room, did he see her. 

She was like a tulip amongst a garden of weeds; like nothing he'd seen before. He could never have her, however. She’d moved on, and had haunted him ever since. 

Levi took another swig of his champagne, and felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Erwin. Levi glanced up, and he was sure that he looked like shit. 

“Are you okay?” His gaze momentarily flicked to her and he immediately understood, “Oh.” 

Levi breathed out a sigh he’d been holding in, “Look at her, dancing without a care in the damn world. It's disturbing.” He didn't mean that. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It made his heart ache in the worst of ways. Strawberry blonde hair fell to her shoulders as she twirled in the arms of that disgusting lecher. Or maybe, Levi was the lecher in this case. Yes, how disgusting he was-

That hand squeezed his shoulder, and Levi was snapped from his thoughts. 

“Levi, I think it's time to go home. You’re no longer needed here.”

It was true, as Levi had only stayed to watch her. He was only required to sign a few hundred copies of his novel, Gardens of Hell, at the party. He glanced up at Erwin, nodding and finishing his glass, “I suppose so.” 

He was thankful to have a manager and friend like Erwin. The man knew how he ticked, and perhaps Levi would have wanted him had he not been a straight man. And had his thoughts not been occupied by another. 

The two left the party soon after, where they parted soon after. Levi was escorted privately to his manor, where he was quick to head to bed, sipping on a glass of wine to help him sleep. He found that the longer he was away from others, the harder it was to drift off. 

Levi, being the secluded author he was, was adamant about his lack of need for human connection. And yet he found himself most happy around the company of Erwin and Hanji. 

He’d never tell them, though. 

Levi sank into the bed sheets, closing his tired eyes and feeling himself begin to drift. He thought of her absentmindedly, how she felt beneath him at night; how she felt next to him the morning afterwards. Those were just memories now.

He’d pushed her away and she'd left him for another. A man more honorable than himself. It crushed Levi every day of his life-

Ding

He sat up, checking his watch for a notification. Sure enough, a small blip appeared, and he maximized it, reading the words displaying on the projection that popped up. 

Your package has arrived. Thank you for choosing Android Services as your provider for your new android!

Levi rose a brow, and heard the telltale chime of his front door bell. He slowly stood up, scowling and padding across the wooden floor towards his bedroom door. Once opened, Levi made his way down the hall towards his front door, opening it and staring at the box at his feet. It was roughly the size of a large TV, and he picked it up, shocked at the lightness of the box. 

Once placing it inside, Levi closed the door, pressing his hand to it to lock the door automatically. With that done, the man stared down at the relatively large box. 

He was ready to return to bed but something nagged at him. Perhaps curiosity. Or something else. Anywho, he was already opening the box, moving bits of plastic packing and gasping slightly as he looked in.

A head stared back at him, eyes glossy and wide. Or rather, it looked past him, as its eyes were unmoving as he picked it up. It was lightweight, and multiple bits of metal and wires stuck out from the neck. Levi glanced down at the chest area, confirming that the metal pieces on the neck areas mirrored one another. Ah, so it was fairly straight forward.

Using a manual to aid him, Levi pieced together the body parts of the android, watching as they connected like magnets as well as hooking onto one another. When finished, Levi stared at his handiwork, wiping his brow. Lifting the pieces and hooking them together had been somewhat of a difficult task. Despite their minimal weight.

The android was a sunkissed tan, with faint creases running up its joints. Where the skin would allow for movement.

If not for Levi’s choosing of the android to be male, he would have believed the android to be sexless; as it did not possess any genitalia. Only a smooth expanse of tan ‘skin’. 

Along with bright, teal eyes, the android was complimented with a mop of messy dark brown hair

Levi checked the manual; looking for a way to switch the android on.

To switch your android on, locate the holokey at the lower back. Once located, press your hand to the holokey and wait ten seconds. Once done, your android will come to life! Please follow the prop-

Levi skipped the rest and did as he was instructed, maneuvering himself behind the android and pressing his hand to the holokey. He waited a few seconds before a low beep sounded, and the android began to move, glancing around and then, finally, back at Levi.

It had a questioning look in its eyes, and blinked a few times before rubbing its nose. Levi stared back, before he frowned, moving away and crossing his arms. 

A long silence followed until Levi spoke, clear and hesitant, “Who are you?”

The android stood as well, bowing before him and smiling a sweet smile. When he spoke, Levi was expecting it, “My name is Eren.”


	2. Lilac

Levi raised his brows, through not completely surprised by the answer. 

“What shall you have me do, Master Levi?” The boy- the android; he reminded himself. The android asked, lips curled up.

Levi felt something akin to anger flow within him. That smug look had him wanting to pack the android up and ship it back. 

Levi cleared his throat regardless, “I want this entire house spotless by the time I wake. Understood?” As expected, the android smiled wider, and nodded. Levi would have been willing to let it go, had the android not been completely naked. Though sexless, Levi didn't want a naked man to be spotted in his manor. The paparazzi would have a field day.

He clicked his tongue, gaining the ‘bot’s attention, “Oi. Come with me. I'm going to get you clothed.” As Levi led the android to his room, he couldn't help but feel thankful that Hanji had left clothing of her’s at his home. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was far too short to have Eren fit into any of his clothing. 

Levi mentally cringed at the name. It was just a android; why should he respect it’s name? Androids were servants, not humans. Maybe it was his human nature to associate something familiar with consciousness. He wasn't quite sure. And besides, Levi had never seen androids as anything other than machines with smiling faces. They weren't real. Not flesh and blood like a human-

Levi was brought out of his thoughts by a surprisingly warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, meeting teal eyes.

“Sir? You’re standing front of the door…”

Levi blinked, looking in front of him. It was right. He was just standing in front of the door, hand on the doorknob. The shorter man coughed, nodding and opening it, “Ah. Thank you.” 

\---

Golden shafts of light had just begun to filter through the windows, casting their reach over the beautiful dining room table already topped with the day’s breakfast. Levi was sitting rigidly in his chair, eyeing the still cheerful-looking android with the same disgust he had the night before.

Eren had a pleasant smile on it’s face, and it ate the breakfast prepared without much complaint. Levi hadn't touched his food yet, fork and knife in hand.

“You can eat?” Levi inquired, elbow on the table as he watched the other eat in silence. 

Eren looked up, shrugging and placing a bite of egg in it’s mouth. Almost as if it had silently said; isn't it obvious?

Levi frowned at the lack of verbal response, and he stood up, placing his fork down with a clatter. This caught the android’s attention fully. It inquired as to his angered state, and Levi shouted.

“You are to speak to me when spoken to! Do you understand!”

Eren seemed relatively surprised, but not shocked outright. The android simply licked his lips and stood up, bowed, and smiled, “Yes, Sir.”

That stupid, genuine-looking smile it gave him served only to agitate Levi further. Everything it did, every little quirk, pushed his buttons in all the wrong ways, and it was already setting him over the edge.

With the sweep of an arm that previously untouched plate of food was sent flying off the table, food scattering both across the polished wooden surface and the floor. 

Eren flinched, his- its eyes following the motion. The android was quick to move forward, kneeling before the mess and picking up pieces of shattered glass. As it did so, the android glanced up at the still-fuming Levi, “Sir?”

“What?” He gritted out, hands balling into fists. Next came the part, where his servant would ask if he was alright. Like the subservient dog it was.

However, something else occurred.

“Be more careful. You’ll ruin the floor,” Came the clear, instructing voice of his servant.

Levi gawked at it, having never expected to hear an order from something built to serve him. As he watched the android, Levi thought. Thought of things he shouldn't be thinking of.

How truly lifelike this android was.

It was sickening.

\---

Days past, breakfast’s were served and reluctantly eaten. Eren was a marvelous cook. Able to craft extravagant cakes and pastries, as well as simple, more common dishes. Levi briefly wondered how the android was able to complete such tasks.

He blamed programming, but occasionally, he would see the android studying a cookbook, finger by his lips and hips tilted to the side.

It was only when his manager, Erwin, came to visit a week later, did he truly become shocked for the first time. They were sitting on his back porch, a cool summer’s breeze lifting the heat from their bodies. Levi wore a button-up, with his sleeves rolled up, while the other man sported a navy polo and khaki pants. 

They had been talking of his current progress on his new book, Kings and Usurpers of Delvonia. It was only half finished, and Levi was having some trouble reaching the set deadline. He blamed the intrusion of the ‘boy’ into his life.

This made a smirk form on Erwin’s thin lips, and he folded his arms, “Ah, in your messages to me, I recall you calling the android an ‘it’. Why the change in vernacular?”

Levi straightened his back, looking up, a frown forming, “Whatever are you blabbering about, Erwin?”

The blonde man’s smug look stayed, “You called the android a male.” 

The words stuck to Levi, who faced forward, brows furrowed. He watched the scene before him. The boy was picking lilacs in his garden, a smile as sweet as nectar on his lips. Eren would sniff each one, then add it to his ever-growing bundle. Perhaps he would place them in a vase for Levi to admire? Levi immediately looked back at Erwin, coughing rather loudly.

“I suppose I did.”

In that not-so sweltering heat did Levi realize the boy had changed him. In a way he couldn't have predicted. It was the first, but certainly would not be last.

\---

Levi’s pencil scribbled over an off-white page, his lips formed in a thin line. Beside him, the boy sat, eagerly flipping the pages of a book. He read nearly twice as fast as a human could, and despite the fact that it was programming, Levi couldn't help but feel amazed.

As he studied the boy, Eren’s lips parted, that ever-present fire in his eyes never leaving. Levi’s eyes lowered to those plump, rosy lips. When the android looked up, Levi was forced to as well. 

“Master Levi? Do you ever wonder what heartbreak feels like?” Eren inquired, an innocent smile on his face.

Levi immediately frowned as well as looking away. That was a tough question to answer to. Of course he had felt heartbreak; worse than others had to a degree. But could he explain something like that to a soulless automaton? 

“It feels like an ache. This constant feeling of emptiness,” Levi responded, folding his book with the pencil inside and crossing his arms.

“Perhaps that is what Lady Agreta is feeling? She wishes her prince would return, but he is lost in the garden forever?” Eren asked, to which Levi nodded. 

“That is correct. Very good, Eren.”

The boy before him held back a smile with his teeth, and Levi followed the motion of Eren’s tongue as it swept over those rosy lips. 

For once, something other than heartbreak and loneliness filled him; and Levi was left confused and disoriented. But most of all, he felt content. Content with what? He wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send a comment my way on what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Send comments my way on what you think!


End file.
